Libido
by Ore Fubar
Summary: / Karamatsu tidak pernah menduga, bahwa melihat wajah gelisah Ichimatsu akan menaikkan libidonya separah itu /


Osomatsu-san © Fujio Akatsuka

Libido © Ore Fubar

Pairing : KaraIchi slight OsoCHoro

Rate : MMMMMMM –

Warning : YAOI! INCEST! Bahasa vulgar dan kasar, lemon/lime

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karamatsu tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya, bahwa hanya dengan menatap wajah _gelisah_ Ichimatsu, akan lebih menaikkan libidonya ketimbang video porno yang diputar kakak laknatnya pada tengah malam kemarin.

Tentu saja –setelah cekcok bersama Choromatsu yang – _ **rising**_ dan tidak mau menjadi jones terciduk– akhirnya acara menonton video porno bersama 6 saudara kembar terlaksana. Choromatsu terbelah antara dipaksa dan ketagihan, yang ternyata malah paling awal _kalah_ dengan napas tercekat dan wajah memerah sampai telinga –tanpa sadar bersandar pada Osomatsu dan mencengkram piyama Matsuno tertua itu dengan erat. Yang lainnya entah harus bereaksi seperti apa, terutama Osomatsu sendiri yang tidak disangka-sangka malah _tergugah_ akan ekspresi memelas –

"nah, sepertinya aku harus _**mengurus**_ Choromatsu."

Osomatsu bangkit dan membopong si hijau yang kepayahan, berkata dengan nada sok bijak padahal tangan sudah gencar mengincar paha dan bokong yang ditawan. Todomatsu mengutuk dua kakaknya tersebut dengan teriakan tertahan dan cacian kasar, merasa malang karena mempunyai kakak yang sudah tidak berguna, homoseksual pula.

Acara menonton bersama dilanjutkan. Video sudah berputar lebih dari 30 menit, dengan volume kecil yang masih bisa dicerna telinga, empat Matsuno yang tersisa bertahan dan berfantasi sebisa mereka. Adegan sebenarnya sudah panas – _sangat panas_ –dimana sang wanita sudah tergoncang kesana kemari ditunggangi penggagahnya. Tatkala jeritan-jeritan sang wanita mengudara, dapat pula terdengar cicitan _ngeri_ Todomatsu –yang sudah _**horny**_ berat kemudian tiba-tiba berdiri, mengagetkan semua yang ada.

Dengan kedua kaki yang dirapatkan –menyembunyikan kelelakian yang mengeras, si bungsu itu berkata terputus-putus. "aku menyerah."

Ketika sang bungsu mulai melangkah keluar ruangan, diluar dugaan, si paling hyperaktif yang kini mendadak bisu itu ikut berdiri. Jyushimatsu, masih dengan cengiran lebar, tidak malu menampangkan sembulan di celana, terkekeh gugup seraya menyeka keringat di dahi.

"Ichimatsu nii-san, Karamatsu nii-san, aku juga menyerah."

Dan dua Matsuno yang kesehariannya sangat berbeda itu tersisa sebagai yang paling kuat.

Mungkin jika ada Osomatsu, suasana tidak akan secanggung ini. Mengingat si paling tertua itu mesumnya kelewatan, bisa saja ia melontarkan beberapa guyonan kotor –entah itu tentang pose-pose senggama atau jenis wanita yang difantasikan. Tapi si merah terlanjur goyah iman mendapati bagaimana sayu nya Choromatsu ketika terangsang, akibat tidak pernah menyentuh wanita dan insting seksual kelewat tajam –maka saudara kembar sejenis kelamin pun tak apa.

Karamatsu pribadi tidak terlalu memusingkan homo atau tidaknya mereka. Toh, ia tetap sayang pada saudara-saudaranya.

.

.

Kejanggalan mulai terasa. Meskipun di depan terpampang adegan panas yang sedang klimaks-klimaks nya, pikiran Matsuno biru itu malah melanglang buana. Bukan lagi pada wanita sintal tergoyang-goyang dan mengerang senang, malah kepada opini-opini tentang apa, dan bagaimana aksi Osomatsu terhadap Choromatsu saat itu. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan senggama antar lelaki sebelumnya, membayangkan dirimu menyentuh apalagi _memasuki_ anus orang –terlebih sesama jenis –tidak pernah difantasikan sejauh ia membayang.

Uh, jijik? Ya –jelas, kan itu anus.

Tapi –

Pusing memikirkan hal tidak patut, Karamatsu menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menonton video bejat di depannya. Eksistensi Ichimatsu yang cukup jauh di sampingnya sejenak terlupakan, justru si _gila narsis_ itu malah terheran-heran kenapa dirinya _kurang bereaksi_ terhadap stimulan dan kevulgaran di hadapannya.

Berlagak goblok, dirinya menundukkan kepala dan sedikit membuka kedua kaki, mengamati bagian kelelakiannya yang tampak _cukup tenang_. Ia menghela napas, mungkin sudah terlalu familiar dengan hal-hal porno membuat libidonya tidak semenggolak saat pubertas dulu. Atau bisa saja ia tidak peduli lagi dengan hal privasi semacam seksual, mencari jati diri dan menjadi manusia berguna jauh lebih berbobot untuk ditekuni ketimbang menumpahkan fantasi seksual menggunakan majalah atau video porno dengan kocokan tangan sebagai media.

Karamatsu terdiam, lumayan lama. Kedua kaki kembali disilangkan, mata fokus pada tontonan. Mepet, sebentar lagi selesai. Namun kedua alis tebalnya menukik ketika ternyata ronde baru terputar, si wanita baru selesai klimaks kemudian dipaksa klimaks lagi dan lagi dengan genjotan yang lebih meliar. Bukannya senang atau terpancing, si kembar kedua lebih memilih untuk mengakhirinya karena dimakan bosan. Ia mulai bangkit, menoleh ke samping hendak berbicara pada Ichimatsu –

Ichimatsu –

"Ichimatsu aku –"

 **WIW – WIW**

Bunyi ambulans imajiner terngiang-ngiang. Karamatsu membatu dalam posisi setengah bangkitnya, mati kutu setelah melihat Ichimatsu yang –yang –

.

.

Masih segar dalam ingatan, ketika ia pertama kali ditawari sebuah majalah porno oleh Osomatsu saat kelas 2 SMA –sisi terliar Karamatsu terbit saat itu juga.

Dahulu ia senang narsis dan berfokus untuk menjadi yang tampan dan digemari di klub basket, fantasinya terhadap para perempuan hanya sebatas bergandengan tangan. Masih murni, masih suci, dan ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya jika ia mempunya pacar kemudian kencan bersama, makan diluar bersama, mengobrol bersama, berbagi kesenangan bersama, hingga –

"Karamatsu, mau coba baca?"

Si mesum kesumat Osomatsu entah dapat majalah seperti itu darimana.

Awalnya ia ragu, sedikit bergidik mendapati sampul majalah yang dihiasi gantungan-gantungan payudara besar para wanita setengah telanjang. Ia membuka halaman pertama, terlonjak alamiah melihat paha-paha mulus yang mengakang dengan celana dalam menyempit dan basah. Osomatsu mentertawakannya, mencibir betapa culun Karamatsu yang baru mengetahui hal begituan disaat para remaja lelaki lain sudah ramai membicarakannya.

Darisanalah –ia tahu apa itu ereksi, dan bagaimana bagusnya makhluk bernama wanita.

Tapi jujur saja, dibandingkan pengalaman pertamanya berfantasi dan onani, kenaikan libido tidak pernah separah ini.

Separah saat ia terpana akan Ichimatsu, yang memerah mukanya dan sudah berkeringat banyak, bernapas berat dengan lenguhan tertahan, kaki dirapatkan malu diatas tangan yang meremat gelisah.

Ichimatsu benar-benar manis, panas, dan mengundang. Gestur si pecinta kucing benar-benar seperti perawan baru tahu hal beginian, yang minta dirape saat itu pula. Karamatsu membatu untuk waktu yang lama, sebelum akhirnya menarik napas kasar dan duduk dengan gundukan keras di paha.

Sial, libidonya benar-benar terpicu.

Tapi –kenapa? Ichimatsu itu adiknya sendiri, laki-laki juga. Kenapa bisa ia –

Terpengaruh pikiran tentang Osomatsu dan Choromatsu? Mulai bosan pada video porno tentang wanita?

Tidak, tidak. Karamatsu tidak akan bosan tentang wanita. Ia straight, asli. Ia masih suka dada balon, pasti. Ia masih mendamba labirin surga wani –

SEBENTAR!

Karamatsu membentak dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Menarik napas keras dan berulang kali, memijat pelipis dan berusaha berpikir jernih. Ia tidak bisa, dan tidak boleh bernafsu pada adik kandungnya sendiri, terlebih Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu memiliki posisi tersendiri sebagai saudara yang senang membully dan menjahatinya, yang tidak pernah tersenyum apalagi melunak padanya, yang selalu dingin dan bernafsu membunuh –

Ah.

Naiknya libido bisa dipicu atas keterkejutan yang tidak biasa. Dan Ichimatsu, yang kesehariannya tidak pernah melunak padanya, lalu kini menunjukkan pribadi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, bisa menjadi faktor penting mengapa gundukan di pahanya semakin membesar dan berdenyut sakit.

Ragu dan ketagihan, Karamatsu mencoba melirik kembali sang adik.

Ketika mata yang selalu mengantuk itu setengah memejam dan memendam setitik air mata tersiksa akan gairah tak terlampias, pipi gembul memerah hebat merambat telinga, Karamatsu tahu ia sudah mencapai batasnya.

Tak apa, sekali saja.

Lagipula ia menganggap Ichimatsu spesial, ia menyukainya.

 _Ya, ia menyukainya._

Si biru mendekat tanpa suara. Ichimatsu tenggelam dalam ketersiksaan, video berkedip mati sudah usai dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karamatsu –kau melakukan _**itu**_ , pada Ichimatsu?"

Osomatsu bertanya tanpa malu di muka. Hanya gestur menggosok hidung khasnya, tersenyum lebar pada adik pertamanya yang kini tergegap-gegap atas pertanyaan darinya.

"hm, a-apa yang kau bicarakan, _burazza_? Aku hanya membantu _my little kitty_ Ichimatsu –"

"aah, menggagahi saudara kembar greget juga, ya?"

Kemudian obrolan mengenai pengalaman pertama membaur mesum diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Horor. Pinggang sakit, bokong perih.

"Oi, Ichimatsu. Lehermu –cupang?"

Choromatsu menutup mulut dramatis. Ichimatsu acuh, tetap membuka pakaian bersiap ke kolam pemandian meskipun wajahnya sudah mendidih malu. Yang di _tusbol_ mengkhususkan diri ke pemandian dengan dalih mengistirahatkan diri, mencoba menghindar dari beribu tanya si bungsu yang sangsi mati-matian.

"Apa Karamatsu yang melakukan –"

"berisik, lebih baik kau tidak banyak bertanya atau kutanya pada Osomatsu mengapa punggungnya dipenuhi cakaran kemarin."

Ah.

Yang maha rasional Choromatsu berjengit tertahan. Niat membantah namun tidak terlaksana, malah mendunduk lesu dan membelai pinggangnya, sayang.

"ah, virginity ku . . "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Greget pas ngetik ini. Asupan KaraIchi meletup-letup, niat bikin PWP malah di –_

 _Ah sudahlah._

 _Mau PWP ga? Then, mind to RnR?_

 _._

 _7 : 05_

 _Danke, Tchus._

 _-Ore_


End file.
